Claire's Life in Mineral Town
by Pokedpoker
Summary: Claire's Life in Mineral Town and how she reacts to different events.


"I'm home…" I said, entering my small, empty apartment. I live by myself, so of course there is no reply. Huh, once I think about it…my life is dull, an ordinary day after an ordinary day. Get up in the morning, go to work as usual, leave work, go to eat, go home and sleep. Everyday… it's the same cycle.

Isn't there something exciting in this world…?

Well, I have to work tomorrow. I can't be fantasizing about a silly thought.

My circular clock ticked to a right angle, a backwards L. A newspaper was lying on my table. Now that I think about it, I haven't read a newspaper in a while. Might as well read the paper and go to bed. Well, what's going on in the world…? Huh? What's this? I couldn't stop staring at this newspaper article.

"Would you like to enjoy a peaceful and refreshing farm life? For more info, contact: …"

Images of a farm streamed through my head… my own cow, horse, dog, and even relaxing on the mountains. It dawned to me as I fantasized wedding bells dinging.

This is it! Something exciting! I _have_ to call.

I ran to my bedroom and grabbed my phone, quickly dialing the number. I held the phone tightly and gulped.

"Hello, is this MT Realtor? I'm calling about the farm…"

A few days later I arrived at the farm in the article. It looks like the owner of this farm has a lot of work to do. I see weeds growing out of control, giant boulders resting peacefully, leftover branches… not a single crop could stand living in this land. The article said a 'peaceful' and 'refreshing' farm life.

"Hello. Are you a tourist?" someone behind me asked.

I turned and shook my head. The man looked very official-like. The classy top hat, red suit with a bow neatly tied and especially his mustache gave me goose bumps. He seemed trust-worthy though. I told him about the newspaper article about the farm. His blank expression worried me. Did I go to the wrong farm?

"MT Realtor told you that you can live a refreshing life on the farm? You're the new farmer?"

I nodded, glad that I went to the right farm. But strangely, the man laughed.

"You've been tricked!" He explained for his giggly state, "It used to be a gorgeous farm, but not any more since the owner passed away. As you can see, no one's been taking care of it."

That explains why the farm is a mess, no one has been taking care of it!

"Not many people want to work on the farm now, so they decided to make the advertisement sound more attractive. Every now and then, people who have seen the ad come here. Just like yourself. But as soon as they see the farm, they get disappointed and leave," he giggled, "Just like that."

It was a false advertisement?

"It's been a while since the last one came though…" the plump stranger looked at the sky remembering the last sucker then looked back at me chuckling, "I see. You believed that cheesy advertisement."

That official-like man laughed at me again.

I raised my hammer and slammed him as hard as I could. The plump man winced in pain seeing that it was not funny at all. He apologized and asked me not to hit him again. I shook my head. No one would ever forgive a person that makes fun of you for your misfortune. I raised my hammer again and he apologized. The same process using the sickle, axe, hoe and watering can.

Eventually, I calmed down and told him my story.

"I see," He scratched the back of his head nervously, "You quit your job and moved out of your apartment. That's too bad."

What should I do now?

"Hey, why don't you just try and run the farm?" he suggested, "The house is livable and actually pretty nice. If you work hard, I think you'll be happy here!"

Me? Working in a farm?

"As the mayor of this town, I will help you as much as I can. "

For all the troubles I had to go through… why not?

"Let's do it!" I nodded, smiling at the Mayor.

The Mayor introduced himself as Thomas, the mayor of Mineral Town. Alright, Thomas, mayor of Mineral Town. I'm going to make this farm the best farm in the world! My life on the farm… I can't believe it! Sparkles flew everywhere! Tomorrow starts my new life!

I woke up 6 AM and ate my rice ball breakfast. What should I do today? The possibilities are endless, farming, meeting the town folks, and exploring the mountains… I can do anything at anytime at any day!

Before I left the city I packed my bags as soon as I found the advertisement. A few days later after I called I arrived here in Mineral Town. I should have read a few books on farming before leaving. Maybe there is a library around here. MT Realtor gave me a map on the town and the farm and there is a little library in the northwestern part of town. I should check it out to find out how to farm. I opened the door to find Thomas smiling.

"Good morning Claire." The Mayor greets me a hello, "I hear you're new to farm life, so let me explain some basics.

Saved by the mayor I thought, relived. Guess I won't have to go to the library but I should check it out later. The Mayor explained all these commands to do when I'm farming and when I'm not. He asks me if I want more information. I nod yes.

He teaches me how to prepare for farming. First, I have to till the soil. If there is weeds, stones, or branches in the way I have to use a certain tool to get rid of them. Sickles cut weeds, axes cut branches and hammers smash stones. He also tells me I can pick up those obstructions and just throw them away in the river. Bigger stones and bigger stumps can only been torn down by upgrading my tools. I must make a 3x3-tilled soil when I spread my seeds otherwise I might waste it. Then I water them and eventually they will harvest.

Thomas showed me the barn that will hold my cow and sheep and the coop that will hold my chicken. He also told me how I should take care of my animals. Feed them, brush them, pick them up and drop them, milk them, sheer them and take them outside. Thomas use to be friends with the old farmer and they use to talk about their jobs. The old farmer use to have only two stalls in the chicken coop and four stalls in the barn and eventually he doubled the amount. Thomas must have been really good friends with the old farmer, he is telling me so many stories about him. I had to interrupt his stories and wanted to learn more about my farm life. He apologized and continued talking about the farm. I have to clean the weeds in order to plant crops, chop branches, throw out stones and keep the land away from a crazy stray dog.

I told him that's all I need to know because he told me too much. The Mayor looked worried and told me if I wanted to hear more I could talk to him whenever I had the chance. I nodded, pleased that I have a dependable friend in this town.

"But, your first goal should be to make some money to live on." Thomas told me, "There are various things on the mountain to sell. Once you get the hang of farming, try exploring the town. The Poultry and Yodel Farm is nearby."

"Poultry? Yodel? Farm?" There were other farms than mine? I thought I was the only farmer.

"Yes, the poultry farm has chickens while the yodel farm has cows and sheep. You can buy some animals if you want. Barley and Lillia are friendly folks."

There is competition. How am I going to make money with other farms?

"Those farms… will they take… most of the money?" I asked slowly, "Since they've been working longer than me?"

Thomas laughed and slapped my back, "Relax. An egg from you is sold the same price as the egg sold in the Poultry Farm."

"The same for milk and wool?" I inquired again. Thomas nodded yes.

I sighed in relief.

"Which reminds me, what are you going to name your farm?" Thomas asked me curiously.

I forgot to name my own farm, how could I forget? "The town is called Mineral Town, right? Let's called it Mineral Farm."

"Oh yes, I left you my old pedometer in the tool box in your house. It's always useful to know how far you've walked, don't you think?"

I nodded, not sure how to respond to that kind of conversation. Why would it useful to know how far I've walked?

"See you later!" Thomas waved and walked up the path to the town.

I gasped as I saw an extremely muscular man walk down the path to my farm. He was twice the size of me! The man walked right in front of me.

"The name is Zack. I'm in charge of shipping for Mineral Town." He said.

Zack explained how the shipping worked. I had to put all my products in a shipping bin and he would collect it at 5 PM everyday. He is one that pays me for all my products. Plus, he doesn't work on holidays. I have to contain all this information Claire. Focus Claire. Concentrate.

"I need a break once in a while, too!" Zack grinned at me.

I could trust him, I could feel the warmth in his smile. He told me that there are shipping bins in the barns for my cows, sheep and chickens and it was ok to put the products in other bins.

"Work hard, but not too hard!" His explosion made me jump, had me frightened, "If your face turns blue, that means you are going about to collapse! You'll go to the clinic and not work that day!"

My head bobbed up and down still scared of the muscular man Zack. His expression changed to a relaxed face as he reminded me 5 PM ever day. Zack left promptly afterwards.

Out of all the muscular people I have seen, Zack takes the cake. He seems nice though, very caring yet frightening. Now that I those worries out of my hair, I should go meet the townsfolk.

I ran up the path Zack and Thomas took and looked around. There was a house nearby my farm! There was also a person wearing a hat in the background working with a fireplace and some tools. I know what these people are called! They work with fireplaces and make weapons and tools! What are they called again? Come on Claire, you know this…

"May I help you?" The old man asked.

Startled a bit but I regained my composure, "I…" no words came to mind.

"Are you new in town?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "My name is Claire."

"Mine's Saibara, the owner of this here Blacksmith shop." He stated proudly.

A loud cough came from the back of the room. Saibara turned around angrily.

"You should be working and not coughing! This is why all your works come in failure!" He shouted at the person who wore a baseball hat.

"What?" He turned around and shouted as loud as Saibara, "My works are just fine and you don't have to get angry at every little thing I do! Like if I cough, I cough!"

"You should have hacked out whatever was in your mouth in the morning so I don't have to hear that disgusting cough!"

"I had enough of this!" He turned around and continued working.

Saibara slammed his fist against the desk, "Ignore him."

I agreed not wanting the whole town to hear this argument. This is one of the places I shouldn't visit. One, my ears will hurt. Two, the relationship between that guy in the background and Saibara aren't close at all. Don't want to get caught in that bad relationship.

"We upgrade your tools." Saibara began, "You can find different ores in the mines and we can use them. We also make jewelry but most of the creations are made by him."

Saibara pointed at the baseball hat-wearing guy. I think Saibara is trying to say that the hat guy is not good at blacksmithing.

"I see…" I looked at the hat guy, slamming his hammer on the jewelry perfecting its shape.

I poked him from behind, maybe he is a bad blacksmith maker according to Saibara but he is a really nice person inside… right? He turned around and glared at me.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely.

"I'm… Claire," I extended my hand, awaiting a handshake.

"… Gray." He replied coldly and went back to work.

Three, Gray probably hates me.

I left the store, and went towards the Yodel Farm. So many chickens! They all clucked happily and sat on their eggs. I couldn't stop staring. This is a chicken farm, but they have this many chickens?

"May I help you?" The same sentence frightened me. I looked to see a blonde boy with glasses feeding the chickens. He asked the same question again.

"Ah! I'm… uh… the new farmer." I began, flustered.

Meeting new people is such a challenge for me.

"So you're the new farmer?" He asked staring at me intently, "Are you sure you could handle a farm by yourself?"

I nodded, "I think I can handle it."

He smiled, "My name is Rick."

"Claire," I grinned back. At least there are some nice guys in this town.

"Rick!" I turned to see a girl with strawberry color hair call him over to two chickens fighting.

Rick snatched one chicken while the girl snatched the other. The two owners calmed the chickens and let them play again. They are such good owners and they are my age! I stared at the two, amazed, as they solved chicken problems.

"Hey Popuri, this is the new farmer, Claire." Rick introduced us, "Claire, this is my sister, Popuri."

"Nice to meet you!" She smiled and shook my hand.

It was silent for a while until I spoke in a soft voice, "You… guys are really good… with chickens."

"We were raised with these chickens." Rick told me.

"Ever since we were little!" Popuri added happily.

"Wow… that's amazing," I couldn't think of my whole life with chickens. I grew up in the city, so it is natural for me to think like that. Their whole lives have been with chickens… it just amazes me! Even more years to come with these clucking birds!

"Hello there." Another woman with strawberry hair greeted me. She must be Popuri and Rick's mom.

"Hi," I shook hands with her and introduced myself.

She smiled warmly, "So you're the new farmer! I'm Lillia, owner of the Poultry Farm. Mother of Rick and Popuri."

I remembered the mayor saying that Lillia is really friendly.

"Um… it was nice to meet you!" I waved goodbye and quickly darted from the farm, it's hard to make friends with parents.

"Well, we better get on with the chickens Popuri." Rick told his sister. She nodded and they went off feeding chickens and other chicken duties.

I walked farther the path and saw another farm. Full of cows and sheep… this must be the Yodel Farm. I walked into the house and I saw a little dog! Just like mine. I pet it and cooed at it. She was so cute.

"Her name is Hannah." A voice said and made me jump. Another old man, bald but had a long beard, walked towards me.

I shook hands with him, "I'm the new farmer, Claire."

"I'm the owner of the Yodel Farm, Barley."

So he is the owner of this farm… Thomas said he is friendly.

"Who is this?" A young girl with pigtails asked.

Barley introduced me and she was ecstatic. She hugged me and inquired if I was going to buy a cow or a sheep or if I could play with her and Stu if I had the time. Youth, it makes me remember of the days where all I did was play.

"Sorry, I can't play all the time." I apologized, "I need to work on my farm."

"Aw…" She looked down disappointed, "My name is May…"

I shook her hand and pondered for a moment, "If I have spare time I'll come play with you and your friend Stu."

"Really?" May's eyes brightened and cheered happily.

"This is my grandchild, May." Barley said.

"Nice to meet you, Barley and May." I smiled. The mayor was right, Barley is friendly and he is comfortable to talk to. Lillia had me nervous from head to toe! Maybe it's because I love senior citizens and parents scare me.

"I should meet with the other towns folk." I waved goodbye and walked into this big open space. This place is probably used for hanging out. I walked into a path towards the beach and saw a house plus a shack. The shack was closed. I knocked on the house's door and Zack greeted me. Chills ran through my spine as I nervously greeted him and walked inside his house. There was another man, he looked Chinese and he was sitting by an Orange Box tapping his fingers.

"Ah! A new customer!" He grabbed me forcefully and made me look at all the seeds he had, "You're the new farmer right? So you want seeds of course! It's a nice deal! I'm Won by the way."

Is this where I buy seeds? There are only four kinds of seeds.

"Don't listen to him Claire. There are better, cheaper seeds at the Supermarket." Zack told me, pushing me away from the Chinese salesman. Won bickered with Zack saying that his seeds are more useful and helpful.

"Thanks…Z-Zack." I'm still afraid of this guy! What's wrong with me?

I ran back to the Town's Square and up a path. I turned left and saw a huge inn and walked inside, hoping for the best.

I saw a man with orange hair sitting behind a counter and a cashier, tapping his fingers for a customer. He looked at me and ran up to me, greeting me with a warm hello.

"H-hi…" I replied, feeling awkward.

"I'm Doug." He extended his hand.

I shook it, "Claire."

He raised his eyebrows, stared at me, and then he snapped his fingers, "The farmer?"

"Yup." I replied.

"You're the new farmer?" A girl popped up from the counter, scaring the living daylights out of me and I fell backwards.

She apologized and scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, sorry! I have a tendency to pop up from the counter… heh heh…"

I hate it when people apologize. It makes the atmosphere uncomfortable, "It's ok, I was just surprised."

"I'm Ann!" She extended her hand.

I smiled, what an energetic person, "Claire."

She grabbed my hand and lifted me off the ground. Ann and Doug are the owners of the inn. They sell food, have multiple beds and have a phone. I should remember that phone later on.

"Later, I need to meet the other townfolks." I smiled at the two, what a great pair.

I continued to walk until I saw a grape vine farm. The first thing that popped into my head was wine but they could make grape juice. No one really drinks in a small town like this right? I walked inside to see a lady with black hair and a blue dress. She must run the grape farm.

"Ah! Are you the new farmer?" She asked politely.

I nodded, how does everyone know I'm the farmer? It's not like I'm the new celebrity like Brittney Spears or anything.

"I'm Manna! I heard about you! Did you know that the farm use to be run by an old man? He died ago a few years back and everyone attended his funeral. It was so sad what happened to him, I mean I know he died of old age but he should have at least a few more years you know?"

A chatterbox. It's nice to get a little back-story of Mineral Town.

"After a year, his farm became infested with so much weeds. Basil even wanted to run the farm himself! He couldn't stand watching all the plants invade such a fertile land. Anna wouldn't let him though because he needs to write his herbs book you know?"

Who are these people? I nodded and agreed hoping I could leave soon.

"But now you are here! Basil will be pleased about you and make sure you run the farm nicely. He really likes plants and majored in Biology so you should plant some flowers for Basil too."

"I will." I agreed, eager to meet this Basil person.

"Manna!" I heard someone holler from below, footsteps and someone entering the room. I turned to see a middle aged man with black hair wearing a purple vest.

"I can hear you from the wine cellar. Could you please pipe-" Then he looked at me and then at Manna, "Who is this?"

"I'm the new farmer." I stated not wanting Manna to retell her whole story to the man.

"Oh!" He slapped his forehead and ran outside.

I hear footsteps underneath the ground and coming back up. He returned with a bottle in his hand. That isn't what I think it is. Is it?

"Here! On the house!" He gave it to me and I looked at the bottle. It was wine.

"Wine?" I asked.

"Yup, this is a winery." He answered.

I tried wine when I turned 21 and it was disgusting. All my college friends laughed and teased at me when I ran off to buy milk. It was so embarrassing and I can't live that day down. Wine tastes really weird.

"Um… thanks." I put it in my rucksack and thought about pouring it down a river or a lake or even the ocean.

"Doug! You shouldn't be giving away our wine like that! We are still in serious debt with Jeff!" Manna scolded the man. His name must be Doug.

"Aw… come on. She is new to Mineral Town so we, as the townsfolk, have to welcome her with gifts!" Doug explained.

Manna shook her head, "If there was a new person coming in to Mineral Town everyday, would you give them a bottle of wine?"

Doug looked flabbergasted, "Once in a blue moon someone comes to Mineral Town. We are even luckier if they stay because most of them are tourists. This here farmgal is gonna stay in Mineral Town."

"Doug…" Manna shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry!" I put the wine on the counter, "I didn't want to cause any harm, I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok," Manna shook her head again and placed the wine in my hands, "We should be good neighbors."

Manna and Doug are so kind and lovely. I took the wine thankfully and walked up a path towards a sign that said 'library'. I needed to read some books about how to farm so this is a good time to read. A house was right next to it so I decided to visit the house first.

I opened the door to find a man and a woman talking and laughing. The man noticed me and grinned.

"Come on in!" He motioned his hand for me to come closer.

I closed the door and sat down across the table from the man and woman. It was another awkward situation and I clenched my hands underneath the table. The uncomfortable silence is really mind racking.

"Hi there, I'm Basil." He introduced himself, "and this is my wife, Anna."

"Hello, are you the new farmer?" Anna asked politely.

I nodded, "My name is Claire. Nice to meet you."

So this is the famous Basil. He looks like Robin Hood or Peter Pan. A mix of both I guess. His wife has a neat hairstyle and seems well composed.

"So, Claire, what are you going to plant first?" Basil asked, "Are you going to start with farm crops or go into flowers?"

I didn't know how to answer that question. To be honest I never thought about what to plant first. I just went head on into the plan to go to the farm. Nice Claire, you are so brilliant.

"I haven't given it much thought actually." I began and saw Basil droop down to depression, "b-but I think I want to start with farm crops. Since I'm low on money and I can't sell flowers… I think."

Manna mentioned he majored in Biology so I better not challenge him. I couldn't let him think I was just a newbie farmer that just came in for the fun of it. Which I did but I can't let him know that.

"It's because you can't sell flowers because the flowers might get damaged in the shipping box. We need them to be in tip top shape for when it goes into cities," Basil explained.

"I see, so if I plant them I get no profit?" I asked.

Basil shook his head, "Flowers give you profit."

"They do?" How can I sell them if they don't go in the shipping box?

"Herbs and flowers have the power to change the lives of humans. They give us medicines and gifts to others. They have the power to do anything and we have yet to seen it," Basil began, "Flowers give you the profit of life and love."

I was deeply moved by what Basil just said. It was completely true and yet so moving. I nodded and left the house feeling symbolism with flowers and herbs. I walked inside another building, finding only four large bookcases. In the city, we have a large store called Borders and another called Barnes and Noble. It seems so small compared to the city but quality over quantity right?

"Ah!" I heard a soft squeak and I turned to find this meek girl. She had long black hair and had a really simple blue dress. Her glasses were so cute too.

"Hi, I'm the new farmer." I introduced myself and extended my hand.

She fumbled around and shook my hand, "I'm Mary."

Mary must be really shy, "So… um, this is your library?"

"Yes. I am the librarian," She answered politely.

This library doesn't even compare the size of Borders in the city. I gazed around the library. Quiet and peace are the two main factors that the libraries in cities will never have. Smiling, I looked around the titles of the books and one was called "Basic Farming Guide". I took that one out and starting reading.

"That book will really help you in farming." Mary said and smiled.

I nodded and began reading. After an hour I finished the book I closed the book and put it back on the shelf. A thought passed by when I remembered Basil.

"Is Basil your dad?" I asked Mary and she looked up from her book.

"Yes. Basil is my father and Anna is my mother," Mary said, "Did you meet them?"

I nodded, "Your father really like flowers and herbs."

Mary agreed and smiled, "He an author too and writes about the plants in Mineral Town."

"Really? That's amazing." I could never imagine myself writing about plants but that's the charm of someone. If they are deeply into something, they can write a book about it.

"I better be on my way. Thank you Mary." I waved goodbye and smiled. What a wonderful family. I wish I could have spoken to Anna a bit more.

I walked to a nearby house and entered. There was an old lady in a rocking chair and a boy playing with an airplane toy.

"Ah, hello there." The old lady greeted me.

"Hello. I am Claire the new farmer." I introduced myself politely.

"I am Ellen. Pleased to meet you." She replied.

I nodded, "I am pleased to meet you too."

The boy stared at me and then Ellen, "Grandma _this_ is the new farmer?"

"Yes. This is Claire the new farmer." Ellen smiled at the boy.

"Hi!" He energetically bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, "Wanna play airplane crash with me?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry I need to do work."

He looked down on the ground and mumbled something about grownups never have time to play. He looked back up and mumbled, "I'm Stu."

This was May's friend Stu? Aw! These two would so cute together! I blushed at the thought about children kissing. Of course children would never kiss each other, they still believe in cooties. Unless they become curious why kisses are so important and kiss like in My Girl then its completely weird.

"I'm Claire. Nice to meet you Stu." I shook hands with him and smiled. Those two would look really good together.

"It was nice seeing you Ellen and Stu!" I waved goodbye and went to the next house.

As I entered the new house I saw Thomas and a police officer. I assumed the mayor got in trouble and backed away until Thomas noticed me. He called me over to come in. If he needed me to defend him in something, he can forget it. I walked in and the police officer greeted me.

"Hi there. I'm Harris the police officer." He introduced himself.

"Clair the new farmer." I thought about putting a sticky note on my forehead that says, "I AM CLAIRE THE NEW FARMER" so I don't have to say it to each and every Mineral Town folk.

I looked at the mayor and then at Harris, "Are you in trouble?"

Harris laughed, "No he's not in trouble. I live here."

"Really?" So the mayor and the police officer are like the government in Mineral Town, "Do you have those handcuffs?"

Harris nodded and gave them to me. I examined them thoroughly and nodded at them, "Just like the handcuffs in the city."

Harris smiled at me and took back his handcuffs, "That's where I bought them."

"Cool! Where'd you get the uniform?" I asked, interested in police work.

"Another town." He stated, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

I noticed I was being too pushy and curious. It is like how freshmen should never harm seniors in high school or college.

"I should be leaving. Bye mayor! Bye Harris." I waved goodbye, feeling that my visits have been getting shorter and more awkward.

I looked at the next building to stop by and it was really gigantic. There was a sign that said, "Supermarket, Open 9AM – 5 PM, Closed Tuesdays and Sundays." This is where I buy the "cheaper and better seeds" as Zack told me. As I walked in a bell connected to the door chimed. A man with combed black hair turned his head and smiled at me. I waved and smiled and looked around. It was so vacuous but I was the only customer in here. How does Mineral Town pay for all the taxes I will never know. They sell bread, curry, rice balls, flour, oil, chocolate, and dumpling powder. People in Mineral Town live of bread and rice balls? That's not possible.

"Hello there!" A voice greeted me and I turned to see a girl with brown hair with strands of blonde hair in front of her face and wore a purple vest.

"Hi!" I greeted with the same enthusiasm.

"I'm Karen." She extended her hand.

I shook it, "I'm Claire."

"The new farmer?"

"That's me."

"That's good. We sell seeds here so buy as much as you need."

"Thank you very much. You run the store?" Karen was too young to run a store by herself. Maybe that's why Karen was surprised that I was the new farmer, she thought the same thing, that I was too young. I have a feeling we will get along.

"No, my father and mother do that." Karen replied playing with her blonde strands of hair.

There was an awkward silence until another question popped up, "There are two stores in town?"

"Huh?"

"The winery and your store. There is only two stores in town?" I can't buy any clothes? How will I survive summer and winter without proper clothing? I only brought some multi-colored denim overalls.

"Yea. Only two and don't mention the winery. I hate that place." Karen folded her arms and pouted.

"You don't like wine?" Maybe Karen overdosed on wine and made a fool of herself?

Karen shook her head violently, "No, no. I _love_ wine."

An alcoholic…

"Then… why do you hate the winery if you love wine?" I asked feeling confused.

"You've met Doug haven't you?" Karen raised her index finger and waved it around, "He's the worst! He keeps putting tabs on us and never pays us back. He always says, 'Tomorrow I'll pay it,' and the next day he is still broke. Honestly, I hate those kinds of people that don't keep their promises."

"Maybe, he doesn't have many customers. If you would buy some of their-"

"No. That's a bad idea. If he owes money to us and I buy his wine so he can pay us back, its like gaining nothing. He needs to get the money on his own." Karen must really hate Doug.

"I see… I'm sorry about your problem with the winery. I hope it is solved soon." Then I remembered about the gift from Doug, "Oh! Doug gave me a bottle of wine but I don't like drinking that much. You can have it if you want."

I took out the bottle and gave it to Karen. She blushed and looked at it happily.

"I… I can really have this?" She asked looking back at me.

I nodded, "You love wine so it's a perfect gift."

"Thank you so much!" Karen hugged me and drank the whole bottle in five minutes, "Yum! I love the taste of wine in the afternoon."

I nodded, if she gets too drunk I have to run away. I have to be on guard.

"Mom! Dad! Meet the new farmer!" Karen called out and a woman with neatly wrapped hair came out of a room and nodded. The man at front walked over to me.

"Claire, this is my mom and dad." Karen motioned her hand towards her parents respectively.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." I nodded.

"I'm Sasha. Karen's mother."

"My name's Jeff. Karen's father."

I nodded. Do Karen's parents approve of her alcoholism? Or maybe they don't know yet. Either way it's a strange but friendly family.

I left and went towards my next stop. There was a sign outside the next building. Mineral Clinic. Office Hours: 9 AM – 4 PM. Closed on Wednesdays. A clinic huh. It's so funny how I live so far away from the clinic. If I'm in trouble I have to run all the way up here. The inside of the building looks like a hospital. There are the blue curtains use to shield away other people from seeing operations. A small woman sat by the desk, writing down possibly appointments. I saw a little bell and poked it. It made the cute 'ching ching' sound. The woman looked up and smiled.

"Hello, are you new here?"

"Yes, I am the new farmer, Claire." I replied.

She looked around and turned her chair around, looking through the file cabinet. Maybe my file wasn't in yet? That darn mayor, it's his job. She turned back around with a folder filled with blank papers. They looked important and medical-y.

"I need to fill out information about you. You don't mind do you?" She asked politely.

I shook my head, "It's ok."

"Your name is Claire. C-l-a-i-r?" She asked.

I shook my head, "It's C-l-a-i-r-E."

People always forget about the e at the end of my name.

"I'm sorry." She wrote it down quickly and I told her it was ok.

"Your birthday?"

"Fall 22nd."

"Your occupation is a farmer. What is the name of your farm?"

"Oh. Um…" I felt embarrassed how I simply named my farm after the town; "This place is called Mineral Town so I'd figured it would be best to call it Mineral Farm…"

She smiled, "I like that name. It's very simple and has a warm feeling that the town and farm are friends."

I nodded; I liked how she worded that. Yes, that is my reason why I named my farm Mineral Farm. It was because the town and the farm should be friends. Yes, that is a brilliant way to put it.

"Oh, by the way, there is a stray dog in the clinic." She told me, "Barley and May already have too many animals to care for right now. Would you take care of him?"

A cute little puppy barked and wagged its tail. It wanted a home, no it _needed_ a home, that little puppy will never ever be left alone again. I nodded my head vigorously. Stray animals need a home and that is how I always, stubbornly, thought.

"Can I pick the dog up later?" I asked, wanting to meet all the townsfolk first.

"Sure." She nodded and pulled out another file, "What will you name your new dog?"

"Hmm…" I thought deeply, coming up with names is really difficult. It's like how a mother gives birth to a baby, giving a name to her child is a difficult step.

"Kana!" I slammed my fist in the palm of my hand. It was perfect.

"But, the dog is a he." She interrupted.

"Oh. Oops!" I rethought again. A boy's name… a boy's name, what is a good boy dog's name?

"Doggy."

"Eh? Excuse me?" The lady at the desk seemed a bit confused.

"I want to name him Doggy."

"Ah, I love how you come up with simple but warm names." She complemented, "D-o-g-g-y?"

I nodded. It was the perfect name.

"Ok, that's it. Thank you very much." She smiled again and put the file back in the cabinet.

"Um… um… what's your name?" I asked feeling flustered.

"Elli."

I nodded, "Thank you Elli."

"By the way, you should meet Doctor, he's in the other room" Elli looked up and pondered, "He likes to meet new people."

I nodded again and entered the room. A man with black hair and a doctor tool on his forehead was writing down on medical papers. He looked up and looks down back at the papers. I waved hello and he nods.

"I'm Claire, the new farmer."

"I'm the Doctor of Mineral Town, nice to meet you. Elli filed your papers right?"

I nodded, "I'm also taking care of the stray dog."

"Good, good. What did you name him?" He asked.

"Doggy."

"… That's a nice name." There was a pause before he said this. Why was there a pause? Is Doggy not a good name?

"Is it a bad name?" I asked feeling a bit bad for Doggy who has a weird name according to Doctor.

He shook his head, "It's just that most people would call dogs, 'spot' 'nick' or other common names. It just seemed a bit original to me."

"Really? Then it's a good name!" I smiled, I knew it was the perfect name.

"Yea… it is." Doctor hesitated a little but it was probably loss of words over Doggy's awesome name.

"I'll be back to pick him up later, bye Doctor, bye Elli!" I waved and exited the clinic.

Is that a church? There are gravestones outside of the building so it must be a church. I entered looking at the glass paintings and the pews. There was a priest near the table with the Bible. He smiled at me.

"Hello. Are you new here?"

I nodded, "Yup. I'm Claire the new farmer."

"I'm Carter. The priest of the church." He shook hands with me.

I think it's weird how the priest is really handsome. When I was a kid, all the priests I had during Sunday Masses were this old priests that only stayed for a year before retiring. Is it normal to see a young, handsome and kind priest here in a small town like this? Cities get old priests while small towns get young handsome ones? I love this place.

"So… are there Sunday Masses?" I asked blushing.

He shook his head, "No, you just come in and pray. No masses."

"Hmm… an organ?" I turn my head to the right and stared.

I use to take piano when I was a kid too. I dreamt to become a famous pianist but could never understand a piano. It was really complicated to me. I found the ocarina, which was a lot easier for me. People say that the piano is simpler than an ocarina but I find it in reversal. Organs are like three pianos with feet pedals, which sound a heck lot tougher than my ocarina.

"Yes. Mary can play the organ very well." Carter smiled again.

Smart people can play hard instruments I suppose.

"Wow, I would love to hear her play."

"There is a Music Festival in fall. You could join if you want. Karen sings, Elli and Ann play the flute and Mary plays the organ. We could use an ocarina player."

"Ahh! I would love too!" I exploded with excitement, which had Carter jump in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry. When I was little I loved to play at concerts. It was really exciting and brought back memories."

"That's ok. I would love to hear you play."

If only he said that last sentence without the 'would' and 'to hear' and 'play'. That would have been so romantic! I shouldn't fall for men that I had just met but he is so handsome!

"T-thank you." I blushed.

I noticed a man sitting on the pews with his head down. He looked like a hobo to be honest. His ragged clothing and messy brown hair looked like he just got out of a gang fight. I looked at him for a while and then he looked up.

"Ah. I'm sorry I shouldn't have stared."

"T-That's ok."

There was an awkward silence in the air. It was either him or I to make the next statement. He didn't look like he had the guts. I gulped.

"I-I'm the new farmer. Claire."

He looked at him again with a blank stare of confusion then pondered for a moment. He looked like he recalled something but forgot it within a moment. It was really amusing to see his facial expressions change on how he thought. He seems like the easy type to know how he feels by looking at their faces.

"O-oh. I heard about you. I'm Cliff."

I tilted my head, "Cliff? Like Clifford the big red dog?"

He stared at me again, confused, "W-what?"

"You know… the story about this girl named Emily. She went to a 'pick up a dog' place and she chose the red one. Emily named him Clifford and she cared for him so much he grew the size of buildings!"

Cliff blankly tried to compute what I just said, honestly, I wouldn't blame him. If someone told me about the computers I would be so confused too.

"Ah sorry. I just ranted a little bit there." I apologized feeling embarrassed.

"N-no. I should have known what that was I'm sorry." Cliff apologized.

"It's ok. Not everyone knows Clifford."

"I should have I'm sorry."

"N-no its ok."

"… I'm sorry."

"Ack I'm sorry for making you apologize!" I hate it when people apologize to me, "Let's forget the whole thing."

He nodded.

"Um… so Cliff… you're religious?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Huh? Oh… um yea…" He replied quietly.

"I'll be leaving now…" I hate awkward atmospheres! "Bye Cliff. Bye Carter!"

I left the church feeling a bit foolish. Embarrassing myself in front of a priest and a hobo-looking guy! This is so embarrassing. Eh? A path? I walked up a path to see a little hut; I entered looking at all these small men. They looked like small Santa elves.

"Hello budum!" They all said to me at once.

I widened my eyes as they talked. I thought they were toys or maybe May and Stu's play hut! They are real? What are these guys?

"I'm Chef." Said the red one.

"I'm Nappy." Said the orange one.

"I'm Hoggy." Said the yellow one.

"I'm Timid." Said the green one.

"I'm Staid." Said the blue one.

"I'm Bold." Said the purple one.

"I'm Aqua." Said the light blue one.

"I'm Claire." I followed their ways of introduction.

After we introduced ourselves the little elves went back to lying around doing nothing. What are these little people? I left feeling a bit frightened but accomplished. I think I met every Mineral Town's folks. Now to go pick up Doggy… Doctor and Elli were pleased to see me off with Doggy. They can't take care of dogs with so many clients I guess. I walked down Towns Square and passed Barley's barn. Then I saw a pathway down to the forest. Well, it wouldn't hurt to check the forest too.

I walked down the forest to find a little house. There were a few chopped down trees with axes stabbed around the rings of the tree. There was smoke coming out from the little chimney. I walked inside to find a man cooking near a fireplace and looked like a bear. Frozen with fear is how I was right now.

"May I help you?" The bear turned around, but it wasn't a bear at all, it was a man who really needs to shave.

"Just… looking around." I paused and wondered, 'why am I here?'

"Are you new around these parts?"

"Yes. I am Claire the new farmer." Maybe I didn't meet all the Mineral Town folks.

"I'm Gotz. I make houses or improve your houses. I don't like to chit chat." He stated very bluntly and I nodded.

"Ok, I'll ask you when I need an improvement in my house." I replied and Gotz nodded.

I left the house and noticed another path. Might as well. I found a hotspring and a lake. The lake is quite clean. I pondered for a moment and looked at the Moon Drop or Toy flowers around the area. There was a brochure about Mineral Town about a Harvest Goddess living in the lake. It's kind of like the God or Goddess of this town. I wonder if the legends are true. It said to throw in something in the lake to meet her. For centuries people have been throwing in different types of objects and the lake hasn't been polluted yet?

"How strange…" I muttered and plucked a Moon Drop Flower. It smelled like soap. I tossed it in the lake and saw sparkles fly out of the lake. I jumped back and stared at the figure floating on top of the lake. She was extremely beautiful. Her green hair and the accessories, she is kind of Godly-like in her appearance. I bowed, hoping I would not get punished for disturbing her.

"Oh, don't grovel!" She ordered, "If it's one thing I can't stand, it's people groveling!"

"Sorry!" I stood up, wondering why those lines sounded oddly familiar.

"And don't apologize! Every time I try to talk to someone it's 'Sorry this' and 'Forgive me that' and 'I'm not worthy'!"

I looked down and wondered why those lines sound so oddly familiar. I know those lines. Those lines are from something and it's really important. Why does it sound oddly familiar?

"What are you doing now?" She demanded.

"I'm averting my eyes." I replied, remembering where it came from. How could I forget this? I loved this part.

"Well don't! Like those miserable psalms, always so depressing. Now knock it off!"

I giggled, "Yes, madam."

"Right," She coughed, "I am the Harvest Goddess."

I nodded, "I'm Claire, the new farmer."

She smirked at me, "The new farmer? Do you need my blessings for a ripe crops?"

"I haven't started planting crops yet." I scratched the back of my head and pondered if I should have bought some seeds at the supermarket earlier, "I'll start tomorrow."

The Harvest Goddess laughed, "The market is closed on Tuesdays."

"It is?" Damn, "I guess Wednesday I'll start planting."

"That's good." She folded her arms, "If you need to talk to me just throw in a gift."

I nodded, "Ok, thank you Harvest Goddess."

She disappeared with a burst of sparkles flying everywhere and I sighed. What a long day. I still need to pick up Doggy from the Clinic but I feel really lazy. Better get it done now. I walked all the way up to the clinic and sat on the couches. So much walking today and I didn't eat dinner yet. Elli came and gave Doggy to me with a smile. I nodded and held him closely as I walked towards the Inn. Ann and Doug popped into my thoughts and I smiled.

"Claire!" Ann popped in front of me and I fell backwards again.

"Ack! Sorry!" Ann apologized and put me back on my feet, "You met Cliff right?"

"Cliffor- I mean Cliff? Yes, in the church." I nodded, holding back my tongue.

Ann exploded again, "You called him Clifford the big red dog didn't you!"

Cliff probably told her and Ann most likely hates me for saying that. It's obvious that Ann likes him the way she reacted. What do to, what to do?

"Yes I did." I had to admit it because it was the truth. I hated lying.

Ann smiled, "I did too when he first came."

Processing. Thinking. Conclusion? Ann didn't freak out because I called Cliff, Clifford. She was just surprised that I did the same event she did when she met Cliff.

"Heheh. He was a bit confused when I asked him." I laughed.

"It was like de ja vu to him!" Ann nodded, "And I totally understand you Claire."

"Me?" I pointed at myself.

Ann nodded, "Cliff is a weird name. I thought it was a nickname for Clifford."

"And the first thing that came into mind…" I continued.

"Was the big red dog!" We both exclaimed.

"I think we'll be best friends Claire." Ann slung her arm around my shoulder and I did the same.

"Me too."

My stomach growled and I put my hands over it. Shush I mentally scolded. You are ruining a beautiful friendship you jerk of a stomach!

"Hungry?" Ann asked.

I blushed, "Y-yea… I only have 500g though."

Ann smiled, "Then the first week here you can have free lunch and dinner!"

"Ah, thank you." I nodded and needed that offer.

"You can be my little test hamster too!" Ann darkly said as she put the catalog of food on the table.

"Eh? Test hamster?" I asked. Isn't that when the hamster goes to find the cheese like in Flowers for Algernon? Algernon the mouse became very intelligent and got through the maze towards the cheese right?

Ann nodded, "The Cooking Festival is coming up soon and I need to test out my juices."

"Cooking Festival?" I asked looking at the catalog and pondering what to get.

"Yup. There is a Cooking Festival every Spring 22nd. My dad and I participate every year. I got info for the next five years what the main event is. This year is Juice. Next year is deserts. The next three years are bread, noodles and rice respectively."

I nodded, "What are you going to make this year for juice?"

Ann jumped up and down like a boxer and punched the air like one; "I'm not sure what to make this year actually but I know what everyone else is going to make. Dad got dibs on Pineapple Juice. Manna is making Grape Juice. Sasha is making Tomato Juice. Karen isn't going to make anything. Lillia is making Fruit Juice."

"How do you know that?" I asked feeling that Ann has been cheating.

"No, we tell each other what we are making so no one will copy us."

A question popped into my head, "Karen isn't going to make anything?"

Ann nodded, "She's a bad cook. All she cooks are failures."

I nodded, "What was she going to make?"

"Wild Grape Juice." Ann replied simply.

I wanted to help Ann win, I didn't have a kitchen so might as well give her my support, "What juices are left?"

Ann looked up at the ceiling, "Veggie Juice… and Mixed Juice I guess. Unless Latte's count."

"Hm, which one do you want to do?"

Ann folded her arms and groaned, "I have no idea. Veggie juice is really simple to make while Mixed juice is really difficult. There are tons of possible ways to make Mixed Juice depending how you made veggie and fruit juice and what other ingredients you added with it."

I sighed, "That sounds really evil."

"It _is_ evil." Ann agreed.

After that silence Ann's energy busted out again, "I'm going to make Veggie Juice!"

"Ok, I'll have many bottles of Veggie Juice please." I grinned.

Ann nodded vigorously and opened a door and yelled, "Coming right up!"

I smiled. What an energetic person. I looked around the inn and saw familiar people. Basil, Mayor, Rick, Gray, Cliff and some I forgot their names. Rick, Gray and Cliff invited me over to their table and I agreed. I hoped that Cliff didn't hear my conversation with Ann about him.

"So, what brings you guys over here?" I asked, still waiting for my drink.

"Cliff and I sleep here in the Inn." Gray replied after sipping a bit of pineapple juice.

Cliff nodded, keeping quiet while drinking some milk.

"I come to relax after a hard day's work." Rick explained and drank wine merrily. He and Karen would go well together since they are alcoholics.

I nodded. Ann came outside with a glass of veggie juice.

"The next one is coming right up!" She exclaimed, ready to make the next one.

I sipped the juice and squinted. I forgot I hated veggie juices. Oh well, it's for Ann's sake. I drank it, pinching my nose and gulping slowly. Half way done, half way more to go.

"Urk…" I grumbled.

Cliff noticed my grumbling, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot I don't like Veggie Juice." I explained.

Cliff looked at my juice hungrily, "I like it…"

I shoved it over towards him, "Take it."

Cliff nodded and drank it happily, "It's really good."

Ann busted out of the door and slammed the next one on the table and ran back to the kitchen.

"Here Cliff, next one is on the house." I smiled.

The rest of the evening was Cliff drinking all of Ann's Veggie Juice's and Rick and Gray talking about their jobs. Rick really likes chickens and cares deeply for his family. Gray left the city and hates his grandfather. What complete opposites.

"Gray?" I asked.

"Hm?" He replied with a grunt.

"What does UMA mean? It's on your hat and it's really bugging me."

"Oh, it's just something really popular in the city."

I nodded, "We have bunny caps in my old city."

Gray nodded, "Cool."

Doug noticed all the glass bottles piled on the table and complained to Ann about it. She apologized but she kept bringing more and more. Ann failed to notice that I was not drinking them at all.

"Rick?" I asked.

"Yes?" He answered, a bit drunk.

"You act a lot like Karen. She likes wine a lot too."

He laughed, "Of course! Karen and I grew up together. We liked many things and hated the same things."

"Aw… how cute." I blushed, "So you and Karen will be…"

I sang the wedding bells and Rick blushed so hard he fell backwards. He denied any relationship with Karen and continued to drink his wine hastily.

"Well," I pushed back from the table, "I better go and call it a day."

The three nodded and bid me a good night. I told Cliff to tell Ann how her Juice was, what was great about it and how to improve. Rick was already drunk so I was afraid he might so something dirty. Gray quietly grunted me a farewell and hid his face underneath the shadow of his UMA cap.

I ran back to my farm with Doggy and jumped in bed. Completely exhausted and it was already 11PM!

What a great first day in Mineral Town!

I do not own the lines of the Holy Grail. The Monty Python creators made that and not me. Other references were not made by me but by other creators. I made references to them and they are not mine. Clifford the big red dog is not mine and so are the other references in this chapter.


End file.
